The Kodian Universe Wiki
Encyclopedia Kodata: In an alternate universe, humans were created by an alien race to act as protection for them. This ancient race created Earth and its inhabitants to act as a sanctuary from a trans-dimensional alien alliance that was soon to overrun them. K0: This alternate universe consists of several main factions. The most prominent being the alien ancestor to humanity, the Old Kodian Republic, the modern replacement for the Republic, the Kodian Empire, as well as the Westgaardian Empire, and Jexan Empire. Smaller factions include the Face Gang, Raiki, and the DigsCo Council. However, there is one last, incredibly large empire that spans thousands, if not millions of other universes- The Dardarian Dominion. The Dominion destroyed the Republic, almost obliterating the ancient Kodian race. But now, its the Kodian Empire's turn to return the favor... Other intergalactic empires do exist, including the New Jexan Enclave, the Edoari, the Sovereignty of Gratiil, Um'Tharian Hegemony, the Coalition of Allied Synthetics, and the Xel-Ti Confederacy. The Multiverse: The Kodian Universe relies heavily on the belief in the Multiverse. This scientific theory states that every decision made creates another branch of the Multiverse-another universe. This means that as time goes on, with every decision ever made, there is an alternate outcome with more alternate outcomes stemming off from them. The chain continues infinitely. Because of this belief, any and all stories, comics, books, videos, movies, etc. containing the characters from the K0 Universe (the main one discussed above) must be true in another universe somewhere out in the void of space time. There are currentlky many spinoffs, parodies, and alternate outcomes in the multiverse that are listed here. These are the most detailed so far: K1: America does not become Communist upon finding the Kodian Race. Callister does not become dictator. Kodian Enterprises is shut down before it can become too powerful, so Kodian Venclorus becomes a criminal trying to overthrow the US. K2: The "Creepypasta" Universe. Kodian becomes Database- an omnipotent ultra-being stronger than most any other paranormal figure in existence. Kode does not exist, and Kodian was originally a human. K3: REDACTED K4: The cyberpunk version of K0, where Kodian Enterprises decided it would be best to dissolve the world's governments, rather than plan Operation New Dawn. Now, a great number of Corporations run the world and capitalism reigns supreme. K5: The Steampunk Universe, where the Westgaardian Empire and Kodian Empire came to blows in The Great War, which ended with the Kodian Empire collapsing and being replaced. Now, the world is shattered and divided, the every-man stuck in between. K6: The Superhero Universe. Mankind discovers Cyanite and Neutralite deep under Earth's crust, which starts them down the road to technological development for 30 years, before mining on the Moon and on Mars discovers a third element- Realite. This discovery will bring superpowers to mankind, and change the course of humanity forever. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse